


Waking Up In Vegas

by LilyAnson



Series: Challenges.  Some drabbles, some not so much. [17]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drunk Vegas Wedding Prompt, Fluff, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAnson/pseuds/LilyAnson
Summary: Steve and Danny share a moment.  The problem?  Steve can't remember it and Danny can't forget it.





	Waking Up In Vegas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gatergirl79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatergirl79/gifts).



Good lord his head was killing him. Just how much did he have to drink? Groaning Danny started to roll over only to frown when he couldn’t move. Still scowling he glanced down only to discover an arm wrapped firmly around his waist. As he lay there the arm tightened and flexed a few times before finally stilling. Finally he noticed the warm weight pressed firmly against his back. What the fuck happened last night, Danny wondered. 

-

Steve opened his eyes and sat bolt upright. Quickly inspecting the room he tried to understand what was setting off his protective instincts. So far nothing seemed out of place so he relaxed minutely. Still he couldn’t shake the feeling _something_ was wrong. Danny his mind suddenly screamed at him. 

“Danny!” Steve yelled attempting to fling the covers off of his entangled legs. Before he could manage it Danny wandered into his field of view, toothbrush sticking out of his mouth. Steve couldn’t help but grin at the sight. Still he controlled himself. There was no way Danny thought of him the same. ‘Doesn’t mean you can’t appreciate the view’ he brain told him very unhelpfully. Appreciating the view might very literally get him into trouble thank you very much, he chastised his brain. 

“Steve?” Danny asked cocking an eyebrow.

“Yeah, nothing,” he insisted, allowing himself to fall back into the bed and sulking. 

Danny’s brow furrowed. Steve knew that look. That was the look Danny always had when there was an issue he was trying to understand. No, Steve’s mind yelled. Detract, his brain told him. Nodding to himself he desperately sought for a topic. 

“Steve?” Danny repeated. Taking the toothbrush out of his mouth he stared. “You okay over there?” he asked frowning.

Steve frowned. He couldn’t let Danny worry. He needed to do something. Speaking without thinking he said, “You look cute in the morning.” 

Danny froze. Steve replayed that sentence in his mind. FUCK. That had definitely been the wrong thing to say. Desperately he sought for a way to backtrack. His mind, usually so helpful with an almost never ending supply of retorts failed him. ‘Really?’ he chastised his brain.

“So you meant it?” Danny asked quietly. 

Steve frowned. There was something there but he couldn’t understand it. He tried to analyze Danny’s facial expression but was still at a loss. Meant what? In spite of anything better to say he asked that.

“Meant what?”

Danny’s frown deepened. “Meant you thought I was…” Danny faltered. “Uh…” he trailed off glancing away. 

Steve found he really didn’t like that development and just barely resisted the urge to growl. Danny should be told he was important, and worth it, and everything else that was right with the world, and he deserved to be told so often. _"Yes, but not by you,”_ a small voice whispered in his mind. Steve did what he could to ignore that voice. ‘Fuck off,’ he shot back to his brain. After all, this was Danny they were talking about. For Danny he could and would swallow his pride.

“I meant you look amazing in the morning,” he growled. “I literally said that didn’t I?” he huffed crossing his arms and trying to look annoyed when he felt anything but.

For several moments Danny was silent and still. Steve was never so nervous as he was in that moment. No amount of gunfire, secret missions, or rescue jobs could ever have prepared him for the one person he cared about above all else not speaking. It seemed like such a small thing but damn it was hard.

“So,” Danny finally answered quietly. “You really meant it?” After a hesitation he finally continued. “I mean, not that you have to mean it or anything. I mean, I know how it is. Sometimes people say things they don’t mean and that’s okay. I just… I mean… You don’t have to worry. I won’t hold you to anything.”

Steve frowned trying to wrap his mind around what Danny was saying. 

“What?” he asked ineloquently. 

Danny stared at him, seemly at a loss and Steve’s frown deepened.

“You don’t have to continue with the pretense,” Danny muttered.

Steve desperately tried to remember the events of last night and still came up blank. 

“You’re still…” Danny waved a hand seemingly to indicate he was at a loss for words. “Free,” he finally whispered.

Free? Fuck what the fuck happened last night Steve cursed, if only to himself. Bringing a hand up to run over his face he felt something unfamiliar and glanced to his hand. There, on his left hand was a ring he’d never seen before. Staring at it he wondered where it had come from and why he was wearing it.

“If you didn’t mean what you said you can just say so,” Danny prompted.

“I didn’t…” Steve faltered. “Did we get married?”

Danny huffed in exasperation. “Like you’d ever want…” 

Suddenly he clamped his mouth shut and turned away. Steve ran all available knowledge through his brain and did not like the answer he came up with. ‘Like you’d ever want.’ Steve turned that phrase around in his mind and did not like the implications. 

“Yeah well you don’t have to growl about it,” Danny snapped suddenly turning to face him.

Growling, Steve wondered. Was he? In reflection he realized he probably had been growling. Fuck. 

“Look, Danny…” 

“Yeah whatever,” Danny muttered.

“No!” Steve shouted. Wincing he grimaced. Just the sight of his Danny flinching cause him to wince. Fuck, he’d have to control himself.

“I…” Steve licked his lips and tried to figure out how to proceed. “I’m just a bit confused,” he finally finished. He waited but there was no response. “Did we…” 

Danny laughed unhappily. “No. I mean…” he paused briefly. “Not if you didn’t mean it.”

“You mean you don’t want someone like me,” Steve answered quietly. He suddenly realized what Danny meant. Danny meant he didn’t have consider the… marriage? Real. He mean he was willing to forget everything. He meant he would let it all fade until neither of them remembered. Steve wasn’t sure he could live with that. He wanted to say it was fine. He wanted to say everything could be the same. He wanted… Well fuck. He wanted Danny and could you fucking blame him? 

“Danny I-”

“Nope, don’t worry about it,” Danny insisted.

Steve growled. Like fuck he wouldn’t worry about it. His Danny was hurting and he could resolve the issue. Of course he’d do everything within his power. He just needed to find a way to reach his baby. 

“Gracie,” he finally answered.

Danny froze. Steve all but panicked. He might know what he meant but he realized that Danny didn’t.

“I meant… I mean…” He paused unsure how to proceed. “I mean she needs a stable environment right?” he asked hesitantly. Grace was sacred. Grace was Danny’s. Grace definitely wasn’t anything he should be bring up. But still he pressed on still. “I mean she needs to know what a stable relationship looks like right? Why not show her?”

“Because if you don’t want to be with me-” Danny began.

“Fuck that!” Steve interrupted. “What, in all of our association, has ever led you to believe I don’t want to be with you?”

Finally managing to free his legs he stood up and made his way over to Danny. Hesitantly he placed a hand on Danny’s shoulder. Much to his surprise and relief, Danny didn’t pull away. 

“So,” Danny began. “You’re honestly okay with this?”

Dear lord, did his Danny really doubt him that much? 

“Okay is not the word I would use for how much I love you,” Steve told him.


End file.
